


Sheltering Boughs

by Dameceles



Series: Seeking Shelter [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Beorc/Laguz, Breast Worship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Standing Sex, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Wing Kink, first time mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dameceles/pseuds/Dameceles
Summary: Elincia had many lovers in her lifetime, both beorc and laguz. Yet she'd only experienced full reckless abandon coupling with the Hawk King under the trees of Serenes.





	Sheltering Boughs

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the fantastic response to [my previous Tibarn/Elincia fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130527) for my muse inspiring me to make some of the raunchiest, most explicit smut fic to date. Enjoy your PWP all you enablers!

Elincia’d had four lovers in her lifetime, both beorc and laguz.

When her carnal desires had first awakened in adolescence it had been Lucia who’d guided her hands and taught her how self-touch could please oneself, and later had allowed Elincia to touch her secret places and touched her in turn. After Elincia came of age, Geoffrey had taken bended knee to service her with his mouth and it remained his favorite way to bring her pleasure. This all had all been done quietly, carefully, with the reputation of Elincia’s chastity in mind. They’d all understood certain lines should not be crossed and though she’d needed such close companionship Elincia couldn’t help but feel their passions had been restrained.

Leanne had been there for Elincia during one of the darkest times in her life, had offered both comfort and succor. The Heron Princess had the almost preternatural ability of knowing her moods, avoiding intimacies that discomforted or embarrassed and instead played Elincia’s body like a master musician with a favored instrument. Leanne had shared Elincia’s first kiss and had been the one to show her how good the joining of hips felt. It’d been spontaneous and freeing during days she’d otherwise felt trapped within, but hadn’t lasted beyond that window of time.

Only after the Goddess’ War had ended did she experience the full reckless abandon that came with coupling the Hawk King. He’d had no reservations about penetrating her, with his fingers or his cock, and Elincia had quickly come to crave the thick fullness of him inside her. Even outside the bedroom, he’d make a tender gesture like brushing back her hair or laying an arm across her shoulders. It wasn’t that Tibarn was uncaring of who saw, instead he seemed brazenly intent that all should witness the affection between them. 

Yet Elincia had ensured their liaisons had been done in private, shrouded by secrecy. It’d meant she’d had to stifle her voice when she’d instead wanted to scream, kept their activities limited to easily-tidied surfaces, scheduled rather than on impulse. All to ensure none of the castle staff or visiting nobility would suspect the Hawk King’s time in her chambers was anything but diplomatic. However, that’d been in Crimea which she’d sojourned from a month ago on an ambassadorial journey.

Instead she was within Tibarn’s woodland home, with its many open windows and doors that let in the leaf-dappled sunlight and birds’ song and balmy breezes, a structure built up within the boughs of an enormous tree. He’d brought her here alone that first day of her arrival at Serenes Forest, making no excuse other than wanting to show her where he lived. It was an unusual construction made from planks of wood, braided leaf fronds, and shifting screens, one that made use of the forest’s natural resources. Elincia’s protocol and manners had been forgotten as curiosity got the best of her and she’d explored the open rooms. Tibarn told her how he’d built it when she asked, and when she’d complimented his skill the last vestiges of formality and clothing had vanished between them.

In this moment, Elincia was sprawled naked across the collection of blankets and pillows on a woven mat that he called a bed. Tibarn knelt between her widely spread legs with her knees hooked over his bent elbows, his large wings fanned out for balance. For many minutes the laguz man had been kissing her breasts and tonguing at her nipples, slowly working one then two thick fingers into her core while his thumb brushed feather light against her fleshy pearl. Elincia's belly was taunt, her body on the precipice for achieving a crisis of pleasure— yet she'd been at this edge for a while, and it’d led to her meandering thoughts. Even when he slipped a third finger inside, the wet sound obscene and the stretch so much more than anyone else could achieve, she remained wanting.

Resisting the urge to tighten her grip on Tibarn’s soft hair, Elincia circled her hips onto his fingers in vain. This sort of treatment from the laguz man had always made her peak before, the foreplay always titillating and she enjoyed coupling with him, thus the fault laid at her own feet for allowing herself to reminiscence on the past. Distracted, when she should’ve been focused solely on her present lover. Her quick, shallow breaths hitched as his lips drew in a budded nipple and he sucked hard— the almost harshness of the sensation caused her toes to point and had her oh so close.

A moment later she realized her own fingers had twisted the strands of his dark hair cruelly, so she let go entirely and dropped her hands on the blankets instead. _I’m being so selfish._ Tibarn drew back, his mouth leaving her breast with an audible pop and the cool air on her wet nipple had Elincia shivering.

Tibarn’s wings snapped, voice strained as he asked, "Are you bored by this?"

Rather than swallowing the sound Elincia allowed a frustrated groan to escape her, “It's not that! I just... I want, no, I need something different.” _Something to get my mind back to the present._

“Hmm, well, you've certainly proven that you're not as delicate as you look.” She raised her head to stare into his eyes, the yellow irises almost eclipsed by dilated pupils. “What if… I mated you like I would a hawk?”

The tone in which he asked this, not with bravado but considerate hesitation, cut through the muddled lust in her mind. Elincia hadn’t considered that everything they’d done together had been catered to her tastes, or at least, different because she was beorc. He was offering to share the way Hawks came together with her. Her heart fluttered, and she had to resist squirming with a different sort of anticipation.

With the barest press of her hand to his chest, Tibarn sat back and released her lower body. Elincia couldn’t hold back a whimper when he withdrew from her core and then deliberately sucked his fingers clean, watching her all the while. As she forced her body into a sitting position, it gave her an ideal view of the laguz man crouched before her— muscles flexing under sun-bronzed skin, wings folded close to his back, eyes dark and heated, cock hard and curving up.

 _He’s magnificent._ Mouth dry from the sight he made, Elincia pushed herself up onto her knees. She nearly over balanced but Tibarn caught her, his large hands cradling her waist as she swung her legs over, the same motion as getting onto a saddle, and settled across Tibarn’s lap. One of her hands gripped his shoulder, fingers lightly tickled by the feathers of his wings, her legs straddling his thick thighs. Her other hand reached around and touched the muscles just below his right wing, her thumb steadily stroking where the base emerged. He'd once confessed that spot to be sensitive and that caresses there sent heat straight through him. Tibarn crooned roughly from the back of his throat, his back arching as Elincia’s palm ran across the length of his wing and she pushed her fingers carefully through the feathers.

Heavy lidded, yellow eyes stayed locked with hers as Tibarn caressed his fingertips and then palms along the bare skin of her shoulders and back. Likely instinctively searching to return her touches in kind— only for the necessary wings to be absent. He'd never voiced disappointment by her lack, but Elincia had to wonder if he marveled in their differences as she did…if he’d ever wish they’d been similar so that their relationship could’ve become something more. 

Before such thoughts could spiral further, the laguz man leaned in and his lips trailed down the shell of her ear. He nuzzled at the back of her earlobe, breaths warm and moist on her skin. Elincia gasped when he nipped, but the sting was soothed by the wet tip of his tongue, flicking gently. If she allowed him to continue she’d melt against him, and that coiled tension still waited inside her. 

So, Elincia leaned back and asked, “Would coupling in the manner of your tribe entail more forcefulness?”

“Oh yeah. Hawks mate like we fight, nothing held back.” 

As if to prove his point, abruptly Tibarn tilted her hips at just the perfect angle to slide his shaft through her slick folds. The hard heat had her gasping as her hips grinded against his. Suddenly, she was right back at that edge, body shivering with tension. He gave a deep rumble when her hand dipped between them and she guided the tip of his cock to her opening. After canting her hips Elincia pressed down in until their hips met, his cock seated inside her core— still slick and stretched from their earlier play, taking him was a pleasurable struggle.

“Then, please, take me, Tibarn. Don't hold back,” she said breathlessly, savoring the deep stretch of him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“Same to you, Elincia.” He grinned, heated gaze dropping to her lips. “I want to hear every little noise out of your pretty mouth.”

Elincia blushed at the lewd command but Tibarn's hands had already slid down her back to curl around the curves of her backside. His grip was firm enough she wouldn't be able to wriggle free and it sent a spark of excitement up her spine. Elincia held in a squeak as her feet suddenly left the ground, his wings flared open as the laguz man rose to his full height. The strength of his arms braced her weight, not even shaking as she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold herself steady.

This new position put more of her weight onto his cock, changed the angle of the penetration, and had her mound pressing against his pelvis— the combined sensations snapped the coil in her belly and pushed her over the edge into the overpowering pleasure of release. Out of habit Elincia stifled the moan, her hips might've bucked if her partner hadn't had such a firm grip. When she came down from the high, she found herself collapsed against Tibarn with her forehead rested against his collarbone.

He made pleased hums, while his fingers kneaded her backside. He’d stretched his wings forward and folded them over her, the familiar scent a comfort. Elincia felt the soft weight draped against her arms and the feather-tips brushing her back. It took a moment to shift her torso enough to look him full in the face, feathers tickling her bare skin. His cock was still hard and seated inside her, unsurprising as their past couplings had consisted of her peaking multiple times before the laguz man found his own end.

Yet they’d never coupled like this— with her suspended in the air by Tibarn’s unfailing hold. Like this he was all strength and power, displaying control not only over her but himself. He’d held still while she’d recovered, but she knew he had stamina to spare and was eager to test her own endurance. 

Battling a bout of bashfulness, Elincia forced her eyes to meet his. “Why’re you holding back?”

“What did I say about wanting to hear you?” Tibarn dipped his head and playfully nipped her bottom lip, her thighs tightened around his waist in surprise. “If you’re not going to play along, I’ll indulge myself instead.”

Tibarn caught her mouth in a kiss, the slant of his mouth hungry, his body arching to press as close to her as possible. The way he wanted everything she offered to him, without reserve, would never stopped sparking something wonderful in her heart. _He wants me, and I want him._ Her hand came up, angling his jaw with a tilt of her palm and she delicately licked at the seam of his mouth. Once he’d parted his lips Elincia danced her tongue with his, the passion of the moments fading all thoughts of the outside world.

Then his hips moved, hands keeping her steady as he pulled his cock out almost completely, at a deliciously slow pace. When only the tip remained and her core clenched at the loss he filled her again with a heavy push, gravity doing most of the work in reuniting their hips. She broke the kiss and gasped in delight, “Aaaah, Tibarn!”

Another slow pull and heavy push drew more wanton noises from her, and he rumbled with approval. “That’s it, Elincia, sing for me.”

As Tibarn began to nuzzle and kiss her ear, he took up a steady rhythm. Her hands gripped the scarred length of his shoulders. His large hands maintained their grip and the wings wrapped about her kept balance as Elincia crossed her ankles behind him. This position had him bottoming out with each thrust, eliciting gasps or moans or whimpers as she felt the hot pleasure inside her coiling towards crisis once more.

Despite a lifetime of restraint and decorum, Elincia was unable keep herself together. _This is so good!_ She loved this. She loved the full thickness of his hard cock inside of her. Loved the way he seemed to move with pure instinct, raw and wild and perfect. Unlike so many times before there was no need to hide evidence of this fact. Coupling with Tibarn beneath the sheltering boughs of the Serenes Forest she could be loud as she wanted, Elincia could let herself go.

Tibarn’s teeth lightly caught the rounded arch of her ear and his hips pumped hard— the sudden motion made him rub up against her sweet spot and a high, strangled whimper escaped Elincia. “There! A-again.”

Crooning roughly the laguz man obeyed her command, hands tightening to ensure a perfect angle as he quickened his pace and thrust with more force. The heated pleasure coiled tighter with each pass of his cock on her sweet spot. Restraint dissolved like waves breaking against a shore, Elincia freely gasped and moaned as her body writhed to chase her peak. Her hips started rolling forward into Tibarn's thrusts, transforming the rhythm from a solo effort into a duet. Every time she moved it made his feathers softly stroke her skin, further heightening her sensitivity. That coil in her belly burned hotter and hotter while her chest was heaving as she greedily gulped for air to fuel her exultation.

With one last kiss to her ear, Tibarn leaned back until they were face to face. The possessive satisfaction was only eclipsed by the hunger in his eyes. His voice was low and breathing heavy as he commanded, “Come for me, little queen.”

With the next snap of his hips her body obeyed, pressing into him with abandon. Elincia clutched at him and peaked with a reedy cry. Then she went limp and boneless, sated.

However, this time the laguz man had not gone still and waited for her to ride out her crisis. Instead he continued thrusting even as her core convulsed around his cock. His hands working her hips when her own coordination failed, wings a firm pressure rather than a soft weight. He set a fast pace, groaning, and pounded into her strongly enough to bounce her entire body. As her scattered senses returned Elincia couldn't help but squirm with raw and blissful over-stimulation.

The relentless movement put her into a perpetual state of trying to catch her breath, and not quite succeeding. Mind in a lusty haze Elincia gasped noisily, her high-pitched moans grew heavier and more ragged as yet another crisis coiled under the demanding pace. The volume of their voices and muffling from his wings didn’t conceal the wet noises of his cock's rapid thrusts in and out her dripping core, and the sound of flesh on flesh as his hips snapped against hers.

Her fingers curled against his shoulders as she felt his cock throbbing even thicker inside her, excitement surging with the knowledge he was close to his own release. Suddenly desperate to witness it Elincia forced her jellied limbs into action, legs tightening around his waist as she wrapped her arms over his broad shoulders. Once in place, she freed an unsteady hand and caressed down the skin between his wings— his spine curved up into the touch. With as much control as she could muster, Elincia scratched her nails at the base of his wings. Tibarn’s loss of finesse was immediate, hips stuttering and his wings flaring wide. 

His lack of control brought Elincia to crisis again, yet so gently this time she could only coo and shudder at the feeling as her slick inner walls clamped down even tighter on his fullness. With a vicious snarl and beat of his wings, Tibarn pulled out of her completely. Glancing down, she saw the muscles of his abdomen twitching, saw how red and ready to burst his cock was. Reaching her free hand down she pumped his slickened shaft— in the next moment thick ropes of hot seed coated her hand, thighs, and his stomach. 

Tibarn gave a long sigh, wings drooping, and Elincia felt his body go lax as she collapsed, trembling and boneless. His wings once again pressed close to her back, catching her before she could tip as his arms shifted to holding her weight against his front. Turning her face into the crook where his neck met shoulder so that she could watch his expression, Elincia reached and ran her clean hand over the creamy feathers of his inner wing. Tibarn quivered and a peculiar chirp-like noise left his throat, his large hands squeezed her backside. A giggle bubbled out of her, appropriate for the buzzing of her over-sensitive body and her light-headedness.

"You alright, Elincia?" The laguz man asked, concern softening his tone.

“I’m… more than alright,” she replied after a pause, her voice noticeably hoarser than when they’d begun.

A laugh huffed out of him, one strong arm hooking under her then the other hand rose to brush back the sweat-dampened hair plastered on her forehead and neck. His long fingers then carded through the wild mass, began gently pulling at the strands, and soothing out tangles. Elincia couldn’t help but make soft little sighs as she melted further.

"Was that what you wanted?"

She nodded once in affirmation, mumbled that hawks made love as well as they built treehouses which had him chuckling.

“You haven’t yet seen my bath, and I should get you clean.” Tibarn took his time gazing at the lines of her body and perhaps the sheen of sweat that clung to her still-flushed skin with a self-satisfied smile. “I promise to be thorough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yzderia blessed us with [another illustration](https://twitter.com/yzderia/status/1086466133010640896), its NSFW rating matches this fic.


End file.
